Pertama
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, Neji merasa bahwa gadis ini berbeda. / Genin!NejiTen, canon-setting, drabble.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** genin!Neji  & genin!Tenten.

Berhubung udah mau lebaran, sibuk dan ga bisa ngetik lama-lama di depan laptop, aku bikin _drabble_ singkat ^^, _enjoy_!

* * *

 **Pertama**

 _~ selalu ada yang pertama untuk dimulainya sesuatu ~_

* * *

Neji tengah duduk di sebuah bangku melingkar yang terletak di lantai dua gedung akademi, ketika ia menunggu anggota yang akan menjadi tim dibawah asuhan seorang _jounin_ bernama Might Guy. Ia berdecak, berharap anggota timnya nanti tidak akan pernah merepotkannya, karena seorang Hyuuga Neji hanya memiliki satu tujuan dalam hidup—

—menjadi _shinobi_ yang hebat dan mengalahkan anggota keluarga utama Hyuuga. Dirinya bahkan yakin sudah jauh lebih hebat dari putri pamannya—Hyuuga Hinata—dalam penguasaan jurus khusus klan mereka. Baginya, Hinata yang lemah sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi anggota keluarga utama.

"Hai, kau anggota tim Guy juga, 'kan?"

Pemikiran bocah laki-laki itu teralihkan tatkala sebuah suara riang menyela keheningan.

Seorang gadis bercepol tersenyum lebar kepadanya, tangan Neji bersedekap di depan dada, oh ... rupanya gadis dari kelas sebelah. Namun, Neji tidak pernah ambil pusing untuk mengetahui namanya sejak dulu, ia tidak pernah peduli pada hal lain selain kebencian kepada keluarga utama.

Gadis dengan atasan tanpa lengan berwarna merah jambu itu lalu mengambil beberapa langkah. "Namaku Tenten. Kau pasti Hyuuga Neji, peraih peringkat tertinggi kelulusan akademi. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Dahi Neji mengerut, sepasang netra _lavender_ -nya lalu mengarah kepada Tenten. "Aku harap kau tidak pernah merepotkanku di tim nanti, paham?"

Tenten terkejut mendengar intonasi dingin bocah laki-laki di depannya ini, ia memang pernah mendengar bahwa seorang Hyuuga Neji merupakan pribadi yang dingin dan tidak ramah. Namun, Tenten merasa tidak gentar saat mengetahui mereka akan menjadi satu tim.

"Tidak akan," Tenten mendekat lagi, "semoga kita akan bekerjasama dengan baik~!"

Neji menjawab hanya dengan anggukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya mata yang indah. Hihi ... kau sangat beruntung," Tenten tertawa kecil setelah ia menatap lekat-lekat sepasang mata Neji yang menurutnya unik meski tanpa pupil itu.

Neji terhenyak mendengarnya, baru pertama kali ada yang mengatakan dirinya memiliki mata yang indah. Beberapa orang di kelasnya dulu bahkan mengatainya pemilik mata yang aneh atau mata yang menyeramkan—membuat Neji merasa semakin muak dan menarik diri dari jalinan pertemanan. Namun, gadis ini berbeda. Kalimat Tenten terlalu tulus jika tadi merupakan ejekan. Bukan—Neji tahu itu adalah sebuah apresiasi atau pujian.

"Ini adalah mata _byakugan_ , memberiku pandangan 360 derajat yang mampu menembus apapun jika diaktifkan," Neji membuang muka, tidak menatap mata coklat Tenten ketika menjawabnya.

"Bagiku warnanya terlihat bening, kurasa itu adalah refleksi hati setiap pemiliknya," Tenten berkata lagi, "aku tahu Neji adalah orang baik. Semoga kita bisa berteman, ya."

Tenten mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan, Neji tidak mengerti ketika dirinya dengan refleks bersedia untuk pertama kali meraih tangan sang gadis dan membalas jabatan tangannya. Terasa hangat, seolah mampu dengan perlahan mencairkan hatinya yang dingin. Untuk pertama kali, Neji berpikir bahwa dirinya akan dapat berteman baik dengan gadis ini.

Suatu hari nanti, ia bahkan bersedia dengan sukarela direpotkan. Bahkan lebih dari itu, kelak ketika ia bersedia untuk melindungi adik sepupunya sebagai seorang anggota keluarga cabang. Tenten akan menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang bersedia untuk ia lindungi sebagai seorang Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Chemistry NT tuh bagus banget dari awal, mereka saling respek satu sama lain. Kalau Neji melindungi Hinata karena semata-mata statusnya sebagai seorang _bunke_ (keluarga cabang) dan rasa bersalah karena pernah hampir membunuhnya di ujian _chuunin_. Tenten adalah satu-satunya gadis yang paling dia perhatikan lepas dari status apapun, aku selalu suka gimana Neji melirik Tenten kalau lagi ngomong, Neji yang sering duduk/berdiri di sebelahnya, dan Neji yang sering membantu serta melindungi Tenten selama ia bisa. Manis banget.


End file.
